


It's Fucking On

by Haiirel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, BAMF Dan, Best Friends, Bullying, Dan's ass though, Debt, Domestic Fluff, Female PJ, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Insecurity, Lets pretend it's 2006 lol, Louise is so done, M/M, Mild Angst, On Hiatus, POV Phil, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Domestic Violence, Phil is a horndog kinda, Piano, Romance, So Married, mainly fluff though, they're so awkward wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haiirel/pseuds/Haiirel
Summary: When Dan moves into Lancashire, Phil finds himself strangely allured towards this new transfer student. The both discover things about each other that no one else would notice, and find potential they never thought they had within themselves. Two closet teenagers strive to have 'the romance of a lifetime' in a school ruled by the homophobic. Will they stand as the waves pass, or take matters into their own hands?





	

"Phil! Wake up!"

 

Phil had wanted nothing more than to sleep for five minutes, just five more minutes, before he was dragged by his fringe to fulfil his duties as a high school student. He wasn't looking forward to today either, as it's the first day of the new semester, and the last thing he wants to see are the obnoxious little faces of the homophobic waste of space that are embodied within the circles of power in his school's student body. It's not as if it's unexpected, that's the case with every insecure bully. They feel the need to assert their dominion on others around them, even though at the end of the day they’re just psychopathic cranky teenagers that like ruining everybody’s afternoon. And as much as he was proud of being Bisexual, he didn't think sharing that would be worth the trouble.

 

He kept quiet, is all. He never lied about it though; it is true that he likes girls, **_too_**. His mum was all that mattered, she accepted him. And so did Martin and his grandparents. His father had died when he was two years old so, Phil figured he’s probably an awesome dude if he managed to land a girl like his mum. He never questioned that.

 

He loved his mother. She was his role model, a superhero with boobs and makeup. Or like a mum... well yeah, mums are more impressive than superheroes. Maybe superheroes are like mums instead.

 

He didn't love her as much when she splashed water on his face as he tried to sleep.

 

"What was that for?!" He spluttered in horror.

 

"I told you to wake up fifteen minutes ago, Phil. That’s a new low." She said crossly.

 

“It’ll only get lower from now on then…” He mumbled.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Nothing! I’ll be down in a minute, I promise.” He hastily said as he saw he’s mum’s obvious disbelief, but she shrugged it off. ‘Well, better go down, for the sake of my browsing…’ He thought as he slithered out of the covers and basically crawled towards his wardrobe. Phil wasn’t a coordinated kind of guy, nor the kind to worry too much about fashion and the like. So obviously, as any gentleman would do at such an hour, he delicately fished out a random colourful T-Shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Some questionable showering, war with his GHD’s and half a breakfast later, Phil was well on his course to the same school he’d been the past year and a half. Only this time, it’s not as familiar a day as he expected it to be.

 

* * *

 

 

“Heyo Philly!” Said Chris, looking crossly at a very grumpy Phil, ready to bite his neck off.

           

“Don’t start, Chris. I _hate_ mornings.” He grumbled, reluctantly putting his new books into the locker.

 

“Yeah, we know.” He chuckled, and the sound of it made Phil grumpier, somehow.

 

He tried to ignored him though, emphasis on _tried._

           

“Yeah so,” Chris continued. “I thought I’d find my Mario Cart CD on my desk _as promised_ this morning, but instead I’m met with a closed window and a corpse that can’t be bothered to get up!”

 

… _Oh_

“Yeah well…” Phil couldn’t even find an excuse to his forgetfulness.

 

“You said you’d give it to me, Phil! I told you I needed it for the club this afternoon! Now we have to settle for that bloody PS1 that _for some reason_ still exists in Mr. Dunking’s office.”

 

Both Phil and Chris were part of the ‘E-Sports Club’ where they all just hung out and played video games for two hours. Their friend PJ (or as they call her, Peej) was also in the club, merely because she liked kicking her boyfriend’s ass at video games. Chris always says he lets her win every time, but they all know that’s a bag of bullshit.

 

The three of them though, he couldn’t get better best friends.

 

Apparently they could.

 

“Look I’m sorry! You know how I am in the morning… It just slipped my mind. Truce?”

 

“Truce my ass!” He exclaimed.

 

“I bet it is, fag.” A voice from besides them echoed, followed by a faint chorus of giggles and hesitant coughs. ‘What does that even mean…’ Phil thought, disgusted that people like Dick still exist. Well, he did stay true to the brand, he is a colossal dick. Maybe his parents foreshadowed that, or raised him specifically to be a dick. Chris wasn’t even gay, and he clearly had a girlfriend. ‘Because we’re nerds?’ That’s probably why, as stupid a reason as it is.

 

“Don’t mind him Chris, he’s just a prick.” Phil said as he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulders.

 

“You mean, a dick.” They both grinned. “But that won’t get me distracted, Philly. You’d better buy me ice cream later.”

 

“But I’m saving up fo—“

 

“I don’t care!” Chris finally said. “Do you want me to revoke your rights to borrow my stuff?”

 

“…No.”

 

“Then deal with the consequences of your actions, buddy.”

 

“You’re talking like I killed a dog or something!”

 

“That’s what you get—oh.” He paused, looking pointedly to his right. “Well… would you look at that!”

 

Phil turned around, looking into the direction Chris was staring at. Someone was standing by the lockers; someone he didn’t recognize. His eyes drifted down a bit, noticing the stranger’s prominent behind. They were quite tall, and were wearing the skinniest of jeans; he wondered if any blood circulated in their thighs. In those… meaty… delicious looking thighs.

 

It was a guy.

 

He stared for too long at the wrong thing.

 

‘ _Fuck._ ’

 

As subtly as he could manage, he turned his gaze to see a devilishly grinning Chris and a very amused PJ (‘when did she even get here?’). He twitched his lips upwards, trying not to indulge them in _whatever_ it was they had in mind (again, emphasis on tried). He’d never told them about his sexuality, but being friends for so long kinda made it obvious to them. So he never needed to, and he was glad. As that is an awkward conversation he does not wish to have with them. His gaze returned to the stranger, this time struggling to keep his eyes on the back of his head. He found that he needn’t try so hard, it was fairly easy to be enchanted by the boy’s nature. He had dark brown hair, it looked so soft he wanted to bury his face into it; though that’s kind of a weird desire, he decided. It was slightly shaved from the back, like his own hair, and the way it’s volume increased suggested he also had a kind-of-but-not-really emo fringe. Judging from the black of his jeans and sweater, his earings and his checkered backpack, he could be emo… but it didn’t look like it. Phil hadn’t been looking for long, all these thoughts raced in the ten seconds the boy spent unloading his things into the locker, with his back facing the company.

 

He turned around.

 

“Oh…” Phil mumbled, regretting immediately that he ever did. He didn’t turn to face Chris again, though. He savored the sight. The boy swiftly closed his locker, looking as dead as Phil felt a few minutes ago. He was passing by him, completely oblivious to Phil’s inappropriate staring. Phil could measure that he was taller than the stranger, not by much though. They came upon a point in space where the planets aligned for their one-sided encounter, and made the boy glance up to meet a pair of curiously dilated ambiguously coloured eyes. Phil found himself lost in them, their shade was so rich he was distracted. He was hardly interested in ‘boring coloured eyes’, or so he almost said some time ago in the distant past. Almost offending a girl that said she liked the colour of his. The stranger’s eyes weren’t boring, they were radiant. Alive. Full of things he’d like to drag out with his bare hands so he.. could.. that metaphor couldn’t get any weirder, but that’s what he thought. With that being said, he wasn’t distracted enough to not notice the gentle smile the boy sent his way. He couldn’t help himself, he smiled too. Eyes wrinkling, all toothy and odd to exist on a Monday morning; on Phil’s face nonetheless.

 

The stranger passed, and the trance was over. He felt the warmest he could on a day as cold as this. He didn’t think anything could truly remove this warmth that suddenly overtook him.

 

Oh boy was he so wrong.

 

With the dopiest grin on his face, he turned to face a no longer amused PJ and a no longer grinning Chris. His face dropped in a matter of nanoseconds, taking in the shock evident on their faces. They weren’t angry, or sad. He didn’t think they were.

 

Well, he became sure when both of them simultaneously smiled the dirtiest smile he thought they could create with their faces.

 

“……………..what?” he stupidly said.

 

“Nothing,” Chris said. “I just thought you’d be… less enthusiastic in the morning.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Oh is little Philly blushing?” PJ added in, and he wished the earth would just swallow him whole in that damned second.

 

“I’m a foot taller than you PJ!”

 

“Not a foot taller than _him._ ” Chris added, Phil did not appreciate that.

 

His grumpiness half returned, making him snarl at his friends' teasing. "Will you two just knock it off?"

 

"Fine fine..." Chris said defensively. Wrapping his arms around a pouting Phil. "I just thought it's interesting you turned from captain grumpy pants to prince charming in a matter of seconds... but never mind that! We have class now, don't we?" He winked mischievously. As if he knows something that would screw Phil over later.

 

He knew it for fact.

 

They walked to class in relative silence, with Phil half annoyed, half exhilarated from his half encounter. 'So many halves... this business is half-assed to begin with.' Everyone passed with a blur, and he rocked back and forwards whenever he thought he saw the boy again, except it was just another punk or emo or scene kid or whatever the fuck they call themselves these days. Too many titles and names, it makes him wonder why people try so hard to be special and unique. Why was he looking for him anyway? Love at first sight isn't a thing.

 

'Lust at first sight is, Philly.' A voice in his head said. And that's besides the point... He lusts for a lot of people, he's a teenage boy. But this is lust? His genitals didn't tingle as much as his heart had been warmed up with the general gladness of looking at that kid smiling. He did feel funny, kinda like a school girl having her first kiss. But his ass was hardly something Phil could look away from, like pudding that he wants to engulf his face in. When did he get so... so sexual? He'd only looked at the boy for a minute, Jesus Christ.

 

Maybe seeing him again is a bad idea.

 

‘Haha, right.’

 

He walked through the classroom, looking at the faces of his classmates. He knows them tool well, it’s almost annoying. He see’s louise, a fairly popular girl, sitting on the seat behind him. He likes her, a lot. And they’re very close friends. She’d come from Reading about four years ago and she blended right in with everybody. Who could blame them really? She was funny, sarcastic and the best wing woman anyone could ever hope to get. He’d smiled her way, and she did a little cute wave that basically told the others to shut up.

 

“Phil! Well someone looks happy this morning.” She smirked at him. Did he mention that she was as sharp as a hawk?

 

“Yeah well, it’s a better morning than usual.” He pulled out his chair and sat on it, staring at the empty seat in front of him. The problem with his school is that they didn’t change seats to fit the class whenever a student moves out or changes class, which was what happened to Preston who sat right in front of him, as well as a few students here and there in the classroom. One was the seat behind Chris, a girl called Cassandra. She was his homework demon apparently. No wonder he’s stressed lately. ‘Serves him right. But Honours Class must be awful… I should probably talk to Preston. Hadn’t done so in a whi—“

 

“Ugh I can’t wait till class starts come on!” Sighed Louise all of a sudden.

 

“What?” Phil looked at her in disbelief. “Why? Since when do you _like_ class?”

 

“I don’t like class silly…” She said, shaking her head. “You’ve forgotten haven’t you?”

 

“About what?” He said, confused. Was today a special day of some kind? Was it her birthday?

 

“I told you weeks ago Phil! My friend is co—“

 

Their conversation was interrupted with the teacher coming in with the biggest smile on his face. Mr. Paul had a strange aura of energy no matter what day or hour they found him in, it’s mildly disconcerting. Someone was standing by the door, he couldn’t see who though.

 

Louise squealed.

 

“Good morning class!” He said, raising his hand like he’s waving at a train or something. His gestures were always exaggerated. “Yeah yeah, we know each other. Before we do roll call, first I’d like to introduce a new classmate you’re having this semester and hopefully for years to come. Come on in, Daniel!”

 

Now it was Phil’s turn to squeal.

 

“Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

 

‘Daniel’ stood nervously before the class, rubbing the straps of his backpack while trying really hard not to look anybody in the eyes. He was obviously uncomfortable with the sudden attention, but his face was unreadable. He pressed his lips together, showing the cutest squishiest dimple Phil could ever hope to see on someone. ‘Fuck me he’s cute…Oh, no not cute. Ah fuck.’ Phil shook his head, as if doing so will make the thought splash out of his hair.

 

‘Daniel’ started talking.

 

“Well uh, first of all, Dan is fine.” He pointedly looked at the teacher, and the teacher nodded enthusiastically. “And, I moved out here from Reading because of family reasons. Nice to meet you. Oh—Hello Louise!” He finally smiled.

 

The entire class turned their head towards her clearly ecstatic form. “Hi Dan!” She waved at him. Phil felt a twist in his stomach right then.

 

“Ah so you’re friends I presume?” Mr. Paul said, feeling quite intrigued.

 

“Yes.” Dan said, and didn’t care to elaborate for the curiosity rising in everybody’s chest. “Can I sit down now please?” For someone so initially insecure, he sure can be straight in his words.

 

“Yes of course! Phil, raise your hand!”

 

‘Bugger.’

 

He reluctantly did, and he found himself to be the focus of the boy’s eyes again. Perhaps Dan didn’t notice him because of Louise, but now that he did, Phil saw that Dan was slightly blushing now. His face switched from the gleeful grin for Louise to a shyer, less toothy smile that sent shivers down Phil’s spine. He found himself smiling again, why was he against this? Dan crossed the classroom as naturally as he could manage, and slid down the seat before Phil. He watched every mood as he sat down. He saw how he hung his bag first onto the desk hanger, and pulled the chair aside. How he slightly bended over so he could fit in the space between the chair and the desk. It was excruciatingly slow, Phil wondered why Dan didn’t just push the chair further away instead of subject Phil to such torture. Well, he could look away, but he’s not a robot yet. He leaned over, tapping over Dan’s shoulder.

 

“Hey.” He hesitantly whispered. Not wanting to draw attention from the teacher doing roll call.

 

Dan turned his head around, surprise showing on his features. “Hi.”

 

“I’m Phil, not that you don’t know that already…” He wondered how someone as awkward as him is allowed to live in the first place.

 

“I’m Dan.” He nodded at him. “Not that you don’t know that either.”

 

“Right uhh…” Phil started, not sure if he even had something to say to begin with.

 

“Can we umm,” Dan started, nervously shifting his gaze elsewhere. “Well…” he scratched his head. “…nice to meet you?”

 

Wow.

 

“Why are we both so awkward.” Phil said desperately as he face-palmed his face away from sight, and it wasn’t entirely intentional.

 

“I don’t know; don’t get me started on awkwardness please I’ll burry myself alive.” Dan added.

 

They both chuckled silently.

 

The year was starting to look better as the seconds passed, and neither of them knew if it’ll bring joy or heartbreak. They hadn’t thought that far yet, they’re just very excited for lunch this afternoon. And maybe it’s better to stay ignorant for a while, ignoring each of their issues for just a few hours.

 

Living a little isn’t a crime to be punished for, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think about this! I hope you enjoyed it so far. Thank you :)


End file.
